


Alex 3

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2010.  God Child Universe.  This one is a bit angsty...





	Alex 3

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2010. God Child Universe. This one is a bit angsty...

Duo? Are you all right? What’s with the ice pack?

Actually, not so much. I’ve had the most spectacularly bad day. And my head is trying to explode.

Did you take something for it?

Yeah I took a couple pain pills and washed it down with a couple of beers. And if you open those curtains, I will kill you.

What happened? Things not go well at the park with Mei and Alex?

Things not going well implies a certain amount of normalcy. Like… Alex had one of his tantrums or something. No… this was the day from hell. Some guy tried… some guy tried to grab Alex.

What?! Where…?! No, wait. You wouldn’t be just lying here if things hadn’t turned out ok. But… what the hell happened?

The short story is Alex is fine. Mei is fine. I’m fine. The asshole has a broken arm and is in custody. And Wufei is pulling every string he ever thought about owning, to make sure he doesn’t slip through any loopholes.

And the long story?

Well, Mei had that appointment and was going to meet us at the park, and then we were going to do lunch together.

Yeah, I remember that was the plan.

Alex was playing on the slides and I was sitting on the bench. It wasn’t too crowded, but there were a couple of other mothers there. Mrs. Rosencrantz was going on and on to me about little Bobby’s soccer coach not letting him play, and all of a sudden Mrs. Guildenstern says, ‘Isn’t that little Alex?’ and… and I look up and there’s this guy and he’s walking away carrying Alex! I didn’t even freaking notice!

It’s ok… you said it all worked out. Calm down. Here… sit up and let me rub your shoulders…

Oh God, that feels good. Thanks, Heero. I just can’t stop that part replaying in my mind.

Well, it’s no wonder your head is killing you… you’re tight as a drum. So… I assume you chased the guy down and that’s where the broken bones come in?

Actually… no. I got up, of course, and started after them. But Mei was walking toward them as cool as you please, and I thought for a minute maybe it was Sean. The guy was wearing a hoody and I really couldn’t see him all that well. But, see, he didn’t realize that Mei was with us.

He just… picked Alex up?

Yeah… God, it was all so smooth and quick. Everything was real calm and easy… nothing fast that would have attracted attention.

Why did Alex…?

Apparently the guy promised him there were puppies.

Son of a bitch…

Yeah. So anyway, Mei had gotten there and saw the whole thing. But she didn’t lose her head… she was cool as ice, Heero. Just kept walking, like she was passing the guy and not paying him any mind.

But didn’t Alex call out to her? He’s usually all excited when he sees either of his parents.  
The guy had his head turned and he didn’t see her.

We… we really need to have a talk with him.

Oh, I think Mommy has already started the lessons. Kid will be lucky if he isn’t chipped by nightfall.

So then what happened?

Mei waited until she was practically on top of the guy, and like I said… I wasn’t even sure what was going on, but I was moving up behind him… and all of a sudden she just hauls off and kicks this guy in the nuts so damn hard he’ll probably have to have them surgically put back into place.

And Alex?

Oh, she had him snatched back so fast I missed it. The guy staggered around trying to run with his knees together and plowed right into me. I got in a good punch to the face, and when he tried to get away from me, he just got back into Mei’s range and…

That’s where the broken arm comes in?

Somewhere in there. I know Wufei trained her in the martial arts, but I have no idea what form it is that lets you clutch a toddler and drop-kick a guy into the middle of next week. In heels and a skirt.

But everybody is ok?

Well, other than this migraine. And I think Mei said she broke a nail. Oh… and Alex was kind of pissed about there not being any puppies, but otherwise thought it was the coolest thing he’d ever seen.

He… what?

Apparently, he did not know that his Mommy ‘knew Kung-Fu’ or that if you kicked a guy between the legs that they screamed like ‘a girly baby’. So… uh… guard your nuts for awhile; he thinks it’s the best game ever.

I’ll… take that under advisement. And you? Are you all right? Other than the headache?

I… don’t know. I feel like such a horrible God-father right now. It was my watch…

You do know that you would have stopped the guy yourself if Mei hadn’t gotten there?

I… I’m trying real hard to believe that.

How far had he gotten before you saw him?

Just into the grass off the blacktop. By the swings.

I know that playground, Duo. That would have been less than ten yards?

Probably about that…

In your sleep you could outrun anyone short of an Olympic gold medalist. And with that kind of incentive… I’d put my money on you even then. You would have caught him. He would not have gotten away. You know that.

I… I… thanks, Heero.

Headache getting better?

Yeah, I think the massage is helping. So, would you care if we had a change of plans tonight? I’d kind of like to go over to Mei’s.

I wouldn’t mind seeing the little guy myself.

Though… do we still have those athletic cups around here somewhere, because I’m telling you… there’s nothing quite as scary as a toddler with a new skill…


End file.
